


Shy

by whiteleander



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn, Seb is kinky, Smut, but he's also a gentle and caring sugar plum, but she loosens up, cursing, reader is quite prude, reader is shy and reserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteleander/pseuds/whiteleander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ShyAndALittlePrude!Reader gets surprisingly horny when Sebastian is away on business... He then eventually arrives home and catches Reader pleasing herself, and things escalate into a hot and steamy, yet a little romantic afternoon sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

> [_'Don't Be So Shy' by Imany feat. Filatov & Karas_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHo9TNSR45M) was surely a great inspiration for this one.

It was a regular — quite boring — day, nothing special happened, except the fact that I was home alone, my boyfriend being out on a business meeting about one of his upcoming projects (well, he was an actor), and I just stayed at home, wasting time on the Internet.

 

I laughed out loud at the message my friend sent me, we'd been chatting for an hour now, this being the only entertainment I basically had. Later, she had to go offline and I once again remained alone, and suddenly, I found myself not just bored but…

 

Getting a little _horny_ , too.

 

I bit my lips as I realised the familiar feeling bubbling within me, the dirty sensation started from my core and it flushed through my veins, filling me up with thick lust.

 

I didn't know what to do, I shyly kept touching myself, lightly trailing my palm and fingers across my belly and _accidentally_ brushing the underside of my boobs (the heatwave was unbearable, I wasn't wearing bra, only a buttoned tank top and shorts) but I just felt like blushing already, and didn't dare just straight out masturbate in the middle of day on the couch I was seated on with my phone in my hands, a small pillow resting on my lap.

 

You could call me a prude, I embraced that I was kind of embarrassed about sex, I just didn't feel comfortable being naked in blinding daylight. My sweet pea of a boyfriend, Sebastian was just too damn patient and adorable, tolerating this weirdness of mine, and he never pushed me or ridiculed me, which I greatly appreciated.

 

We regularly had sex at nights or at around sunset where the lights begun to fade and dim darkness surrounded us, making me much more comfortable and I just felt more relieved and relaxed, it was like a trigger for me, and I became more confident, making me let go of all my inhibitions.

 

I always thought there was just something wrong with me, since I was just so self-conscious about my body and nudity, so much so, that I couldn't even change my clothes without covering myself up with a towel or my clothing. I thought I was just crazy, and I just knew Seb must've been just so fed up with my immature attitude, yet he acted just so sweetly all the time, his concern melted my heart even more.

 

Thinking about my dear boyfriend — who was out of reach who knew for how much time — didn't make my situation any better. I could feel my arousal taking a form only reminiscing about last night; it was actually dripping out of my throbbing folds, soaking my panties and I just felt like a moron.

 

I just couldn't understand where this sudden desire came from, I felt so turned on out of the blue, even though I hadn't actually seen anything sexy or something that could've awaken my libido. I was just playing on my phone, and scrolling through social media, mind going back and forth in the tangling forest of my random thoughts, and boom, one second later I just found myself horny as fuck.

 

I bit my upper lip as I closed the news app, my breath speeding up as I opened a browser (using just incognito tabs because it just filled me with some weird peace, imagining that Google just couldn't spy on my search history like that), and let's say: I started searching for porn posts. I preferred gifs over videos, because my earphones usually were lost somewhere and I didn't dare blasting porn out loud, fearing the neighbours and their scolding later, but the filthy side of Tumblr surely provided me with great entertainment, and I just didn't care even if I felt like I was sinning.

 

I was so into what I was doing — watching porn and shyly trying to get myself off, my fingers deep down in my panties under the pillow — that I totally missed hearing how the front door flung open and rushed footsteps rumbled toward me.

 

“Hey, sweetie, I'm back home—”

 

By the time I noticed Sebastian and hurriedly closed the browser and removed my fingers from my panties, it was just too late; he didn't fail to notice how pink my cheeks were, how I was panting and how my eyes shone up from excitement.

 

Seb's mouth stayed wide open as he acknowledged what I had been doing. I expected some cheeky comment from him, a little tease, yet he stayed silent, all clammed up, only he was staring at me with his mouth left open, still smiling like an idiot, his steel blue iris flickering with astonishment and _lust_.

 

“Ho-how was the meeting?” I dumbly asked him, my voice sounding raw, low and raspy. Seb must have liked it though, because his eyes were shimmering hearing it.

 

“Nothin’ special,” he started walking toward me, making my heart stop and my breathing caught up midway in my lungs, making me choke on used-up air and my head was spinning on my neck, or either the world was just revolving around me.

 

Seb kept approaching me in a lazy pace, I couldn't keep my eyes off him, the man looked like a fucking porn star, with a mouth made for pleasure and his hands created for doing filthy shit.

 

I noticed the evergrowing bulge between his legs, the nice package looking just delicious and I was licking my lips subconsciously; a habit I actually never realised doing, but Seb knew me too well, and he knew that I was insanely aroused.

 

“I bet your afternoon was more… _interesting_ ,” he stopped in front of me as I was stupidly gawking at him from the couch, my hand still under the pillow because I knew that my fingers were soaked with my juices, and I was scared of Seb smelling it.

 

But everything was just too ridiculous by that point, because he caught me masturbating, even if I did it quite cowardly, like a clumsy teenager trying it for the first time, and there was no way I could escape the awkward situation.

 

Playing the innocent kitten I always felt like a hypocrite, little did I know that it was Sebastian's biggest kink which he never addressed to me.

 

“Tell me, doll, what have you been doing while I wasn't home?” He was looking down at me, unbelievably blue eyes glistening with playfulness, and I felt like I could come under his gaze.

 

“I—uhh…” Even if I hadn't been fucking embarrassed, I couldn't form any coherent replies since my brain just fried because of his incredible persona. He was radiating, so precious and loveable like sunshine to growing seeds in spring, and when he wasn't ridiculously _cute_ , his natural sexyness just snapped me in the face, looking so freaking hot all the time that it almost made me crazy.

 

First, I was trying to come up with an answer, believe me, I really was brainstorming and doing my best not to be a moron, but Seb was still towering above me, his scent mixing up with pure sex in the air, making me more turned on, and I couldn't not stare at his crotch that sheltered his enlarging erection, the clear evidence of his own arousal just made me wetter.

 

I noticed that he was staring at me staring at his massive, yet hidden penis (which I was just dying to have in my mouth, by the way) and I definitely felt like the end was near for me.

 

My blood racing through my veins and painting my burning face even pinkier I tilted my head and looked away shyly, which made Seb go, “Don't look away… I love when you're staring at me like that...” and something just snapped in me.

 

“How do I stare at you?” I asked, nothing but confused because I really was sure I could hold myself together and minimalise how I was drooling over him, him being that exceptional specimen, almost like a Romanian God...

 

Turned out I was delusional with myself.

 

I didn't know I was playing against myself, making Sebastian only hornier, I wasn't aware how close he was to losing his shit and just taking me roughly, all the guiltiest ways he could think of.

 

Yep, Sebastian had his kinks and desires, and he never confessed me until that day.

 

“Like most of my fans,” he begun on a low and husky voice which made my core tremble, soaking even more. “You're looking at me like you were begging me to fuck you all day and night, and when you're biting on your lips and I can see how you hold your breath, and you’re gasping, it just turns me on so much…”

 

Well, I was definitely panting as he leaned down, his face mere inches from mine he didn't lean in to kiss me, he was just looking deep into my eyes, his hot breath intimidating my even hotter skin and I was literally yearning for physical interaction.

 

“Because you're so fucking innocent and shy, but you're so fucking dirty and you hold yourself back and it makes me want to _ruin_ you in ways you could never imagine.”

 

“I can imagine a lot of things…” I retorted, so stunned that I still was able to talk after what he'd just said.

 

Seb's smug smile reached up to his ears as he was teasing me, “And did you daydream about me when you were touching yourself? What were you imagining then?”

 

He took my chin into his hand, lightly holding up my head so he could look into my eyes deeper, making me blush even more. “Tell me…” He didn't ask, he _ordered_ , reaching under the pillow and taking my hand, raising it up to his nose I almost got a heart attack how he was sniffing my scent, and when he opened his mouth and licked my fingers, I swore I just left my body and my soul evaporated and mixed with air, eventually dissolving like smoke.

 

His warm and soft tongue meeting my skin I couldn't breathe anymore, and Sebastian surely wanted me dead by the end of the day.

 

“So. Fucking. Delicious.” Same things I could tell about his face as he was enjoying the taste of my wetness, his eyes closed as he was sucking on my fingers, I was quivering watching him. Then he took my fingers out of his mouth, licking his lips to savour their taste, he then looked me in the eye and just didn't stop teasing me, fucking me up with his dirty talking.

 

“Tell me, sweetie, do you want me to fuck your tiny pussy until you scream or would you rather just fool around all by yourself?”

 

“But it's—” I begun, my voice a shaky mess I didn't know what to say.

 

Of course I wanted him, there wasn't a woman — or a man — who just didn't want fucking Sebastian Stan in between their legs, and I was just too turned on to end it just there, I needed that sweet release and I couldn't take the sexual frustration anymore, but still, it was daylight and I started to have second thoughts, my mood was about to get wasted.

 

“You know I don't like—” I couldn't come up with any legitimate reasoning when Seb suddenly started to take his clothes off, not minding my shocked expressions. “Seb, what are you doing?”

 

He was bare-chested in seconds, and even though I was scared of being naked and embarrassed seeing naked people around me, I couldn't ignore how I was craving him… I wanted his body over mine, skin scratching skin until our bodies starts fuming, weighed down to the sheets under him, I just wanted to—

 

“See? It's not a big deal,” he was fucking grinning like a little boy getting the perfect present for Christmas as he was pushing his jeans down his legs, so amused by how my jaw dropped to the floor seeing him in his boxers, his thickness bulging like a hill, hungry to be released…

 

I swallowed, my throat itching as I imagined deep-throathing him, something we'd never done before… Only in my dreams and wildest fantasies.

 

“Being all clotheless is actually so fun, and it makes me feel so free.” He continued as his jeans fell on the ground, he stepped out of them and pushed them aside with his perfect legs.

 

“But…”

 

He stepped to me, still with his underwear on, and pulled me up, holding me close as he kissed me, his sweet lips soothing me first, then his tongue joined in, and it soon left me panting, desiring more. I became lightheaded as I was running short on fresh oxygen, my hands palming Sebastian's shoulders because I needed something to hold on to, and because they were so broad and muscular, yet so smooth I just needed to touch his silky skin all over his chest and torso.

 

I didn't realise when I was getting into the mood, giving in the moment and returned Seb's kiss even more passionately than he was kissing me, then I noticed how his hands tiptoed to the buttons on my top, and I flinched a little, which made him freeze for a while, waiting for my resistance and if I stop him or not.

 

Well, surprise, I didn't. I wanted it, I wanted to get rid off my clothes, I wanted Seb to fuck me in early afternoon when sunshine lit up the whole living room. I wanted to see him, admiring his every inch as he was fucking me, something I could never do when we had sex in the dark, and most of all…

 

I wanted him to be that dominating like he'd been minutes ago.

 

“Don't. Stop.” I moaned between small, needy kisses I breathed on his swollen lips, his mouth actually went all agape hearing my answer, I guessed he must've expected me to turn him down.

 

Unbuttoning my top took longer than I wanted it to last, it was on Sebastian's excitement as he was being a little clumsy with his trembling hands, and he couldn't even see what he was doing, because he just kept kissing me in the meantime. I reckoned he was afraid if he didn't occupy me with his kissing, I might've backed off after all.

 

I wanted to reassure him, tell him that I wouldn't change my mind, but his tongue kept tangling with mine, making it quite difficult for me to form words, and… To be honest, he was so cute, and now it was him who was a klutz, not me, and I found my guiltiest pleasure in it.

 

He finally finished unbuttoning my tank top, brushing it aside like a curtain and sliding it down on my arms. The small hair on my upper body stood up as chilly air caressed my freed skin, I was having goosebumps, yet I seemed to enjoy the nakedness quite much.

 

“So beautiful…” Whenever Seb praised me, he usually made me blush, but now it just put a wide smile on my face, looking at him in awe as he was admiring my body, his hands gently touching my arms and shoulders, gliding over my collarbone and eventually finding my breasts.

 

His palm massaging me so carefully like it really was our first time, in a strong contrast with his kinky words from a few minutes ago how he basically wished to fuck me senseless.

 

Seb's tongue made an appearance, poking it out and licking over his upper lip and disappearing the corner of his mouth as he was staring at me, his expert touches soon were sending me to the edge.

 

“Do you enjoy this?” His palms left my breasts and I almost cried out, missing them already, but I noticed how his hands were sliding down on my belly, toward my shorts, and I was quivering in the sweet anticipation…

 

“Y-yes… Keep going, please.”

 

He let out a long sigh, which almost turned into a desperate groan, I believed it had been really difficult for him to take it slow after I was so willing to play along and how I committed to our very first afternoon sex.

 

Seb slowly pushed down my shorts, doing it inch by inch soon I found myself getting impatient, even if I liked how gentle and caring he was, I wanted him to be as rough as his words had been before.

 

As he lifted up my legs one by one, so he could slide down my shorts on my legs, I put my arms around his neck, my nipples brushing against his I discovered a new addiction: his bare chest meeting mine, skin teasing skin I soon started heaving.

 

I reached for Seb's boxers, I just wanted to get rid off them, and I needed him to be inside me as soon as possible, his eyebrows knitted together in surprise how thirsty I suddenly became.

 

Pushing down his boxers, his penis appeared in his thick and veiny glory, my mouth went wet I wanted to taste him so bad.

 

“You won't get to blow me now,” Seb commented on a deep voice husky from arousal, and I couldn't decide if I was amazed that he could read my mind so easily or I was so fucking disappointed. “I wouldn't last if you did that, and I've got other plans with you…” He purred after helping me remove his underwear and threw it away, he smashed our mouthes together passionately, his tongue actually doing the tango with mine.

 

“How do you want me to take you?” He murmured into my ear while cupping and massaging my breast, my nipple so hard and stood so tall it could've poked out the walls.

 

“Rough. Wild. Like never before.” The unexpected admission took him by surprise, I could hear when he choked on air, his penis popping up in air and hitting my thigh, I could cry why my panties were still on, standing in the way.

 

“Fuck…” Seb pulled his head back, precum shooting on my thigh he really was close losing it. “You're killing me.” He tried to calm himself by kissing me again, but I double-crossed him and reached for his dick, sliding my hand along his length the simple touch made Seb moan aloud in my mouth.

 

Our lips parted, Seb pulled his head backward again, his fine neck actually screaming for attention. I wished to kiss and lick him, munching on his perfect jawline, but I was just hooked on the sight of his cock in my palm, throbbing as I was pleasing him, and I couldn't not gawk at that delicious part of him.

 

My thumb circling around his slick head, Seb's body was trembling as I was sending him away to euphoria. Honestly I wouldn't have minded him just losing it and cum, sending his hot juices flying through the air and landing on the couch and my belly, but Seb suddenly regained control over himself and pushed my hand off him, making me pout like a little baby having been denied a lollipop.

 

“Rough. Wild. Like never before. Remember?” His smug grin appeared again, and my insides were twitching as he pushed my panties aside, putting one and two fingers inside my throbbing folds in an instant. “Fuck, you're so tight and wet.” A third finger followed as he was stretching me, I couldn't wait to have his fine manhood inside, and I was about to address my impatience when Seb suddenly grabbed my panties and just tore them off me.

 

He was just so sexy, almost animalistic and I discovered another kink of mine I didn't realise that existed.

 

“Mmm… Fuck…” I was panting as he pushed his fingers back in their rightful place, deep in my pussy as he was reaching my sweetest spots, the thick feeling of my upcoming orgasm starting down there and spreading across my body as Sebastian assigned his third finger to rub my clit as hard and as cruel until I passed out from ecstasy.

 

I fell apart, moaning his name, to which he replied mumbling incomprehensible words I couldn't make any sense of, but I guessed he was just talking Romanian again, like he always did when he was nearing his own release.

 

My head was still spinning when Seb positioned me to turn around, I was holding onto the outside back of the couch, my upper body pressed against the inside back while my ass was facing Seb who didn't hesitate coming behind me, getting close to me as he glided his fingers up my spine, then he circled over my sides, eventually finding my breasts with both of his hands.

 

“I always knew you were a filthy whore,” he rumbled in my ear as he penetrated me in an instant, putting in his whole length at once made my whole body convulse, I screamed out loud from the friction as my body was trying to adjust his exceptional length. Seb didn't wait like he used to until his massive rod was all comfortable to me, he pulled out and pushed back abruptly, repeating the same pattern with no mercy, at times I felt like his head was going to rip my insides and tear a hole into my belly.

 

But I, like the filthy whore I truly was, enjoyed every moment of it, caught up in the sensational mixture of pain and pleasure I came soon again, not even recovered from my first orgasm.

 

“Se-Seb!!!”

 

“Don't squirt just yet, I'm not finished with you,” and his experienced fingers were on my clit, he was pushing me into another orgasm and I was seeing little yellow stars. Or it was just the dust dancing in the air and reflecting on sunshine? My vision went blurry and I couldn't focus, the world was a quaking mess around me as I fell apart, screaming Sebastian's name once more.

 

He stopped thrusting into me and he removed his fingers, only to grab me and make me turn around. He didn't leave me much rest though, he put my right hand up his shoulder, prompting me to get a hold of him, and he placed his left hand on my back under my right arm that obediently grabbed his shoulder. Seb simultaneously grabbed my left thigh, putting it aside and lifting it up so he could access my still soaring pussy and put his not-at-all smaller dick into me once more.

 

“Can you come just once more for me?” I couldn't help but put both of my arms around his neck as he was diving into me, pushing my soul out of me with every needy thrust. It was unbelievable how my body obeyed and I instantly felt the next orgasm building up in me, not understanding at all how I could come so many times, one orgasm hitting me after another it felt so surreal, my body getting weak I felt so devoured.

 

“I can't take it anymore…” I cried out, eventually collapsing under my own weight. Seb held me and put me down, my back sinking into the cushion top, he was shushing me all way.

 

“You're killing me, but I think I can stop…” So charmed by how self-denying he actually was, meaning to give up on his own desires I reached up to him, caressing his face and said “But I didn't tell you to stop” my voice weak and exhausted, yet I was rocking a satisfied smile on my face.

 

Seb was all stupefied, going “You're unbelievable”, then he kissed me slowly, lovingly, and from the tender kisses he was spoiling me with I just knew he completely gave up the rough sex we both wanted, and he just showered me with his love again. When his aching penis found his way back home, he did it so slowly, like it was our first time and he considered me so fragile he didn't dare put in his whole length, fearing that I'd break.

 

I really appreciated the effort, he was so sweet I felt like my heart was about to explode from the selfless love I felt for him.

 

I put my legs around his waist, inviting him deeper and deeper, and his mouth fell open as he witnessed me sliding a hand between us, I instantly started working on myself, rubbing my clit so that I could fall apart for him once more.

 

Seb was trying to take it slow and be gentle with my sore and used-up body, but he couldn't help getting a little wilder as his thrusts fastened, slamming into me more frantically as he was getting near to his well-deserved release.

 

“Oh fuck-” My walls clenching around him, he breathed “Te iubesc” before he collapsed on me, our bodies so tangled in one another that no one could tell where he started and where I ended.

 

I loved every single one of our love makings, but lying under him on the couch in early afternoon, seeing how sunlight reflected on his brunette locks, saturating them to a little red and golden tone after we came at the same time was surely the number one for me on the list.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I can't add anything else than I already adressed in the tags. I'm quite proud of this, call me boastful or not.
> 
> A little explanation tho: the 'top' Reader is wearing was a loose tank top first but then I forgot about it and later I switched it to a buttoned shirt (because I just wanted Seb to unbutton something, ehehe), and I only realised my mistake when I was re-reading it later, but I just liked that scene where Seb was messing with the buttons on Reader's top so much that I didn't want to delete or re-write it, so I came up with the idea of a buttoned tank top, and actually it looks nice in my head, maybe I'll sew it, lmao...
> 
> But if I'm lucky, that sort of piece of clothing actually exists.
> 
> Another sidenote: I always had seconds thoughts about making Seb (or Bucky) say 'doll' as an endearment because I just didn't feel like he'd use it, but, tbh it's in every other fanfics, and it just got on my head? So now I stole it and use it when I feel like it, call the cops for plagiarism.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'd like everyone of you to go and check out -- if haven't already -- [_Kristina_](http://just-call-me-mrs-captain.tumblr.com/post/110123661391/i-write-smut-its-compiled-here) on Tumblr, because she's one hell of a writer, and drooling over her epic smut stories in the past few days she set the bar higher to me, and I just felt so inspired, I'm taking my hat off to her, and she's my smut writing goddess and I needed to tell that.


End file.
